


Taste the Rainbow

by Nobodys_Handmaid



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flavio has no shame, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodys_Handmaid/pseuds/Nobodys_Handmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santiago, long-suffering Law student, is forced to take a quick study break by his oh-so-loving boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste the Rainbow

The rustle of plastic sounded unnaturally loud in the reverential hush of the library.

“Mind quieting down at bit? Unlike  _ some _ people, I haven’t finished my exams yet.” He grumbled.

“Benefits of doing an arts degree.” Flavio responded smugly. “Now, aren’t _ I _ much more interesting than that book you’re glaring at?”

Santiago scowled. Much as he may love his boyfriend - and hadn’t that come as a shock when he realised - there were  _ times _ and there were  _ places _ to distract him, and the university library in the middle of exam week was not in either category. He turned the page for the first time in ten minutes and bent his head back over it, eyes drifting to look at the Italian sitting across from him. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed - meaning he had got up at least two hours ago - plus travel time -  _ specifically  _ to get ready to come bother him at nine AM. 

...Kind of sweet, really. 

And now he was moving. 

Santiago dropped his eyes back to the incredibly dull textbook. He was feeling the lack of sleep enough as it was already, and this wasn’t really helping him. There was a soft rasp as Flavio dragged the chair next to him out and sat himself down. 

“Want some skittles?”

The dark head lifted and his eyes zeroed in on the open bag of sweets. A red one was sitting between Flavio’s thumb and forefinger and he delicately dropped it in his mouth. The sugar shell crunched between his teeth and the dye stained his tongue red.

He sighed. Staying awake was hard enough, and he’d been studying for an hour straight already. He deserved a break from this. He spread his fingers out wide across the spine of the book, slipping over the glossy pages, and held it open so he wouldn’t lose his place. The other hand was held out for Flavio to pour some of the sweets into.

“Nope~ Not like that~” The blond smirked.

“...Then how?” He asked, already suspecting the answer. 

He closed his mouth and tapped his lips.

“Why am I not surprised?”

“You don’t want to _ taste the rainbow _ ?” Flavio snickered.

Santiago rolled his eyes and watched as the blond popped a purple sweet in his mouth. He could never win with things like this - or, at least, Flavio would never lose. He always ended up getting what he wanted from his grumpy boyfriend. The chair that was probably older than him creaked under his weight as he leaned closer to Flavio and their noses bumped as they both jolted in surprise from a sudden sneeze nearby. From this close, Santiago could appreciate every detail of his boyfriend’s eyes crinkling up as he let out a soft laugh at the bump. 

This time, when he leaned over, it went a little more smoothly. Their lips pressed together and Santiago’s tongue trailed over Flavio’s bottom lip, tasting the slight sharpness of his blueberry lip balm. Sometimes he could swear he had a different one on every time they kissed. When the blond parted his lips, the flavour of incredibly artificial blackcurrant soon washed over his tongue. Flavio coyly pushed the sweet over with his own tongue, but his grumpy dick of a boyfriend cruelly pulled away the second the sweet was in his mouth and watched as he pouted melodramatically. 

“I feel so used.” He exclaimed, softly enough that he wouldn’t be heard and sent out. “You only love me for my food, don’t you?” He accused playfully.

Santiago shrugged. “You know what to do if you want another.”

“Don’t expect to get this one so easily~” Flavio popped another into his mouth - Santiago thought he saw a flash of green, this time.

They shared many more sweet, sugary kisses, pulling away from each other whenever they heard footsteps coming close. Before long, there were smudges of the bright colourings around their lips and staining their chins. About half of the bag had been eaten, and it now lay to the side, crumpled and forgotten by the couple. Santiago had given up any pretence of studying, and instead let Flavio have his way.

An innocent art student on a mercy mission for his utter idiot of a boyfriend happened to stumble in on the two.

“Holy shit, Flavio! I knew you had no shame, but the  _ library? Seriously?! _ ” Internally grumbling that Antonio had  _ really better _ make this up to him, Lovino grabbed the book he needed and legged it, mutters about ‘shameless exhibitionists’ in the air behind him.

Flavio took that as his cue to leave; he got up with kiss-swollen lips that were stained every colour of the rainbow. He combed through his hair with his fingers and sent Santiago a self-satisfied smirk before turning around and heading for the exit.

Santiago let his head drop down to his textbook with a quiet groan; when he wanted attention, Flavio  _ always _ won.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes; I used skittles solely for the "taste the rainbow" quip. I am not sorry


End file.
